Louve contre loup
by Plumdore
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Harry est en fait une fille qui se cache sous le masque du Survivant Poufsouffle pour se protéger ? Et si elle en avait marre, l'été après sa quatrième année, d'être rejettée ? Et si elle fugait pour devenir plus puissante, mais se faisait intercepter par un loup-garou ? Henriett Potter a un nouvel ennemi ; Fenrir Greyback.


**Louve contre loup** par Plumdore

Raiting: T - 13 ans et +

Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K.R., même si l'histoire est sortie de MON cerveau ! Je ne fais pas d'argent.

NdA: C'est ma première fiction et j'hésite encore à faire un seule histoire ou une trilogie. Une chose est sûre: il y aura de tout (et surtout des bêtises !). Ça ira du Harry-est-une-fille au Drago-est-cool en passant par tout-le-monde-va-mieux-sans-Harry pour finir par un Harry-puissant-et-un-peu-plus-intelligent.

Pairing: inconnus. Peut-être du DM/HG, mais c'est très flous. Mais il y aura du DD/PP ! (Dudley/Pansy) Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y aura des homos, peut-être juste dans le décors pour préciser que ça existe aussi chez les sorciers. Peut-être du DM/HP, qui sait ? (Harry-est-une-fille...)

PDV Harry - Prologue - Je suis un foutu loup-garou !

J'en peux plus. Très sérieusement. C'est l'été chez les Dursley. Alors forcément, j'ai droit à un petit repas par jour passé sous la trape de ma chambre et à deux-trois libérations pauses-pipi. Je m'y tiens seulement parce que si je ne le fais pas, mon oncle va encore m'engueuler et me traiter de monstrueux garçon.

Or, je ne suis pas un garçon. Mon vrai nom est Henriett, j'ai toujours été une fille. À ma naissance, les Potter et Andromeda Tonks, ma marraine médicomage, l'ont caché pour me protéger. Les Dursley m'ont toujours traitée comme tel, car c'est beaucoup plus simple d'éduquer un garçon dans ce quartier ; personne ne posera de question si j'arrive à l'école avec un œil au beurre-noir, mais si j'étais considérée comme une fille, ce ne serait pas le cas.

À Poudlard, le jeu continu et les seules personnes qui sont au courant sont Pomfresh, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Severus Snape doit aussi avoir des doutes depuis qu'il m'a ramenée de la salle du miroir de Risèd, après que j'aie battu Quirrell. Sirius sait, mais pas Remus, puisque mes parents ne lui faisaient déjà plus confiance quand je suis née.

Ce qui signifie que Pettigrow est au courant, mais pas Voldy, car il est sous Serrement Inviolable, comme Patmol, ce qui protège même de la Legilimencie.

Meda, Tedd et Tonks, sa fille, savent. Difficile de faire autrement. C'est Meda qui a joué la sage-femme auprès de Lily, après tout.

Voilà ma vie ; je suis seule. Peu importe qui sait ou pas, ils n'en ont rien à faire, je ne suis qu'un symbole. Pomfresh ne peut rien faire, car elle est tenue au professionalisme, Dumbledore est l'être le plus manipulateur que la Terre porte, McGonagall est totalement sous son contrôle, Sirius m'oublie la moitié du temps et Snape est Snape ; lui aussi est seul.

Non, vraiment, je suis seule ; à part les Tonks, j'ai personne.

Ça a toujours été mon problème dès mon entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. J'ai rapidement repoussé Ronald Weasley en première année, car j'ai de la misère avec les garçons, même si j'en suis un - faux. Je suis bonne amie avec Hermione, par contre, et on se fait appeler le Duo des Miss-je-sais-tout, parfois, mais ça ne concerne presque que les études. Lavande et Parvati me dégoutent, Seamus et Dean ne m'adressent jamais la parole et Neville, bien qu'étant intéressant, est un garçon, comme Ronald. Les Crivey et Vane me suivent comme des paparazis, McDonald et Perceval suivent le Ministère comme pas permis, Dubois, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Jordan, les jumeaux et Towler sont naturellement mes ennemis vu que nous ne sommes pas dans la même équipe, Ginny ne se tient qu'avec des rouges et or, Midgen est une vraie corneille, Robins, McLaggen, Peakes, Kirke, Hooper, Dunbar, Coote, Frobisher, Abercombie et tous les autres ne me connaissent que de réputation ; or ma réputation tient en deux mots pas vraiment encourageants: héros déchu. Chez les Serdaigle, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de connaissances. Lisa Turpin, Michael Corner et Mandy Brocklehurst trainent avec les Poufsouffle, Roger Davies et son équipe - Bradley, Chambers, Chang, Belby, Ackerley et Faucett - me traitent comme les joueurs des lions et c'est tout à fait normal. La petite Loufoca est vraiment agréable et rigolote, mais je ne peux pas vraiment l'approcher sans ternir davantage ma réputation et probablement perde Granger. Edgecombe est gentille avec moi et me sert de support dans sa maison, mais je ne peux lui faire totalement confiance, sa meilleure amie étant Cho Chang. Boot a tendance à ne respecter que les Sang-Purs - et tout le monde sait que je suis sang-mêlée ! -, Carmichael n'a aucune conversation et Goldstein est beaucoup trop arrogant pour moi. C'est légèrement mieux chez les Serpentard puisque tous les sang-impurs sont de mon côté depuis la troisième année - Farley, Higgs, Baddock, Goodfellow et Chen. Bien sûr, Malfoy, Greengrass sœurs, Zabini, Carrow sœurs, Bole, Derrick, Bulstode, Bletchey, Flint, Parkinson, Nott, Crabe, Goyle et tous les autres sang-purs m'exècrent... ainsi que Warrington, Pucey, bref les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Les pires restent les Poufsouffle, ceux de maison - maison que j'avais choisi justement pour me faire des amis, comble du malheur !

Hannah Abbot et Marilyn Greensquare restent gentilles avec moi, mais uniquement parce qu'elles ont reçu une très bonne éducation et que Marilyn serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Je suis la cible préférée de Zacharias Smith, d'Ernie Mcmillan, de Branstone, d'Owen Caudwell, de Justin et de tout le reste de la bande depuis que je les ai tous rejettés à la fin de la première année pour leur sécurité.

Bones et les autres m'ignorent et je leur en suis reconnaissante, car même l'équipe m'a complêtement rejettée quand Cedric est revenu dans le coma de la troisième épreuve.

J'en ai vraiment marre.

Aujourd'hui, je sors d'ici. Je fugue et tant pis si la mort m'attrape. J'ai pris mon vieux sac à dos, ai mis mes livres, ma cape, la carte des Maraudeurs, mes vieux vêtements, quelques denrées piquées discrêtement à la cuisine et j'ai libéré Hedwige et Djia, mon boa.

Je suis partie et le seul mot que j'ai laissé est:

_Aux Durlsey:_

_Je pars. Si je reviens, ce sera pour me venger. Craignez la vengeance du Destin. Et surtout la colère de papi Dumby quand il apprendra que vous m'avez perdue..._

_À Dumbledore:_

_Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Je reviendrai changée et il est très probable également que vous ayez à touver un nouvel élu. À trop manipuler, on se fait avoir._

_À Granger, Black et Lupin:_

_Merci d'avoir été là. Vous pouvez m'aider si vous le désirez, sinon adieu et ne vous mettez pas dans mon chemin._

_Aux Tonks:_

_Meda, Dora, Tedd ; excusez-moi pour mon départ précipité, mais on ne gagnera pas cette guerre comme ça. Je vous aime. Sincèrement. Ratatouille-derrière toi-vengeance Bouteille-cinq-nuage-kangourou-deux-ratatouille V•XI Lire-deux I•XVII Un-vengeance-ratatouille-trois-lire._

_À Voldynouchet(faîtes passer le message):_

_La prochaine fois que tu me croiseras, espèce de sang-mêlé schizophrène, crains-moi. Je serai ta perte ou je la causerai. La Mort est une de mes amies, après tout. _

_À Fudge:_

_Imbécile._

_Il est temps que les sorciers se réveillent et que je me renforcisse._

_Henriet Lily Potter_

_**La fin des temps mensongiers a sonné.**_

Oui, vraiment, je me suis libérée de tout ça très facilement. J'ai réussi à sortir sans que Tonks et Arabella ne me remarquent. J'ai juste oublié le jour.

Un hurlement à la Lune tout près de moi me fait frissonner.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Pleine Lune.

Il y a un loup tout près de moi. Si je n'avais pas si peur, je rirais presque. Je suis en pleine banlieu habitée et un loup-garou me poursuit. Je suis certainement la seule à qui cela aurait pu arriver.

Le loup fonce sur moi et me mord. Il a les yeux ambrés si sauvage que je suis restée figée là, stupidement.

Je me sens mourir, mais je résiste. Je ne peux pas mourir pour ça, il n'y a que Tom Jedusor qui peut me vaincre. Je sens ma magie bouillir en moi. Elle explose, et je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter. Les loups sont presque insensibles à la magie, pourtant celui-là semble disparaître devant moi, brûler en hurlant, comme Quirrell.

La magie que j'ai héritée de Voldemort est terrifiante et maléfique.

Je me vide de mon sang et ma magie faiblie. Je vais tomber inconsciente bientôt.

Puis vient une autre douleur. Je guéris, la morsure du monstre se referme... la morsure du lycanthrope.

Il n'y a qu'une explication: je suis un foutu loup-garou !


End file.
